Percy Jackson - Short Stories
by Saffy1506
Summary: Quick ideas and one-shots and I come up with for the Heroes of Olympus series.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Percy Jackson slowly wrapped his scarf around his neck.

_Why am I even trying to put this on?_ He thought bitterly. Annabeth had decided that it was cold enough to scold him for not wearing a scarf. Which reminded Percy _way _too much of his mother. But again, that wasn't much of a bad thing...

Percy slowly walked down the New York street, savoring the feeling of rain on his face. Greece was _way _too hot for his standards. He had missed the cool feeling of New York in the fall and winter. It was still summer, but on days like today the rain made everything better.

Two weeks ago the war against the Giants was resolved. Octavian was gone, the Greeks and Romans were on good terms, and everything was back to normal.

Annabeth and Percy had stayed at Camp Half-Blood for the rest of the summer. They picked up the war zone and reunited with their friends and families.

Percy was overjoyed when he got to see everyone again, Grover especially. Chiron allowed then to skip the nightly campfire so that just Grover, Percy, and Annabeth could walk along the canoe lake and catch up.

Tyson was happy that Percy hadn't died. He slept in the Poseidon cabin with Percy for a couple nights before going back to Poseidon's forges in the sea. Percy was thankful for the familiar feeling of his cabin, he loved being in the same room as someone else as he slept. Just Tyson's heavy breathing helped Percy's nightmares drift away.

Camp Half-Blood was battered and wiry from the Romans and the battle. Some had trouble seeing Jason as a true Greek, they watched what they said around him, and followed him with their eyes.

Nico kept his distance from the other campers. Only really talking to Jason and Will from the Apollo cabin. Percy still couldn't process what Nico had told him after the battle. But, then he decided it didn't matter. Percy tried hard to include Nico when the seven did things. After all Nico _did _ save them all by getting the Athena Parthenos to camp. From what Reyna and Coach Hedge had said, the journey almost killed him multiple times.

Annbaeth was surprised that Nico had accepted Percy's invitations to many times. She was almost positive Nico was going to go back to seclusion, but was happy surprised when he didn't.

Percy wasn't sure what was happening between Nico and Will. Percy never got to know Will well, but he was happy to see Nico smile when he was with him. It made everyone worry less.

Hazel and Frank learned how to Iris Message, so they now did it frequently. Hazel would check in _at least _ once a week. Frank popped in from time-to-time, with the excuse that being praetor took most of his time and it was hard to get away. They understood, Jason especially, since he had been praetor much longer than Percy had.

Jason and Piper decided to stay at Camp Half-Blood over the school year. Jason had a plan to travel from Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood to help sort out any problems and he even had plans to build more shrines at Camp Jupiter for the minor gods. Like Kym.

Piper was just happy being with Jason. The fact that he decided to stay made her overjoyed. Percy didn't know much on the subject, only what Annabeth had filled him in with. But, he knew that Jason and Piper were going to be fine. They were going to use their skills to unite the Greeks and Romans even better.

Percy and Annabeth had plans of their own. After a tough conversation (for Percy, not for Annabeth), they decided to go back to New York to finish their senior year. Which meant that Percy got to go home after almost a year.

That's what he was doing now.

Walking the familiar streets that lead to his parents apartment. The rain fell from the sky lightly, just enough to make the tip of Percy's nose red. For a second, Percy was thankful Annabeth forced him to wear the scarf.

The street went on for a while, before turning to the right, down another street. Then it came to a tall apartment complex with a brownish paint. It wasn't a crappy cheap place. Paul had enough money that their apartment was nice and well taken care of. That was all Percy could ask for.

Sally Jackson now studied that the community college a couple miles away. She was working on a Literature degree. The thing she's been trying to do since Percy was born. Percy was just happy that it happened now, and not with Gabe. Who know's what would have happened if it did. Paul was glade to help Sally achieve her dream.

Percy just wished that his disappearance and the war didn't worry his mother and step-father enough to set them back on their goals and lives. That was what he feared most, that he had caused his mother more pain.

Annabeth knew that the first thing Percy would want to do was go and see his mother. She understood, and was happy to let Percy go by himself. Anyway, she almost had to meet up with her father.

"Okay," she muttered as they stepped off the train. Her hair was done in a loose bun and Percy had to restrain from tucking her bangs behind her ear.

They both were carrying their bags, and they gripped hands like it was the last time they would ever see each other. They knew it wasn't, but they didn't want to risk it.

Annabeth smiled as she faced Percy. "I'm going to meet my dad for lunch. Have you called your mom?"

"No," Percy shook his head. "I want it to be a surprise."

"That's a good way to give someone a heart attack, Percy." Annabeth smirked at him, then shivered from the cold. She took off her backpack and searched it until she found Percy's gray scarf.

"I'm not wearing that," Percy eyed her.

"I'm not giving you back to your mother cold," said she, "i don't want to look like a bad girlfriend, now do I?"

_She would never think of you like that. She loves you. _Which was what he was about to say, but that Annabeth wrapped the scarf around his mouth and neck, cutting him off.

She ran her fingers through his hair, in a lame attempt to make him look better. The paused with her hand on his cheek, her fingers were already cold. Percy held her fingers there, trying to warm them.

Annabeth sighed, and rested her head on his chest. "I'm scared, Percy," she whispered. "I haven't seen him in forever. What if he thought I had died for something? I don't want to come back and make him more worried, or something."

"Does that make any sense, Annabeth?" Percy asked her, he stroked her head. He even risked tucking a loose strand of blond back into the rubber band. "You're brilliant, he'll be happy to have you back. Why would he be more worried?"

"I don't know," Annabeth pulled back and looked Percy in the face. "I'm not thinking straight."

Percy touched her cheek, "You'll be fine."

She nodded. Then kissed him.

Percy felt the normal spark that started in his chest. But this time it was different. The spark was warmer, and it spread farther throughout his body. Maybe it was because they were back home, without monsters and people trying to kill them every second. They were just normal teenagers kissing on a train platform.

He kissed her forehead once before they parted. He watched her as she walked down the platform and took a right. Then he walked down the platform and took a left.

Percy stared at the door to his parent's apartment. It was painted gold, and there was a welcome mat under his sneakers. He bit his lip and tightened the scarf around his neck.

Then he knocked on the door.

**I just got this quick idea, and since I didn't update on Friday, I decided to write this. I hope it meets your standards. I didn't have time to read through it, so there might be a couple mistakes, but I think you guys will live.**

**I just got a new Macbook Air, and I have no idea how to work it. I tried to get a picture for the cover of this story, but I don't know how to copy pictures on Google Images with this computer, and I don't even know how to copy and paste regular text... I'm a noob.**

**So if anyone knows how to do that would you please comment or PM me telling me how, becuase I'm going to be lost if I don't figure out how...**

**I love you guys, hope you had a great Halloween!**


End file.
